


Storms

by SolluxanderCaptr



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxanderCaptr/pseuds/SolluxanderCaptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm makes it's way to Beach City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> An extremely short story I wrote five months ago

It was absolutely terrible out. Rain was coming down in heavy sheets and lighting illuminated the sky in quick flashes. All the shops were closed, even the Big Donut. No one dared to go outside. Well, no one except Lapis.

Steven walked into the living room and saw her on the deck. He knocked on the door and she turned. Lapis was soaking wet. Her shirt (which Steven had painted a star on) dripped and stuck to her body and her shorts (which were cut from Greg’s old pants from when he was young) were damp at the ends. Her hair, though, was flowing freely with the strong gales from the storm, unharmed and completely dry.

“Yeah Steven?”

“Why’re you outside? It’s really cold, you could get sick!” he worried.

“Oh, no it’s okay. Lapii are grown to withstand temperatures colder than this.” Lapis sighed. “It was really hard to grow my kind though. That’s why we were held to such importance. I used to be all snooty about it.” She leaned against the railing of the deck. “That is, until I met you.”

Lapis then raised her arms and some of the rain had gathered up above her and spread, almost like a roof. Steven marveled at the sight. From underneath he could see the rain falling and making ripples in the water roof.

“Come on out Steven, you won’t get wet now.”

He opened the door and stepped out. Lapis seemed to have drawn water from the deck and her clothes too, because now they were dry. He stood next to Lapis and looked up at her. She was gazing out into the sea, watching the storm work itself over the land. She was smiling.

“Hey, Lapis?”

“Hm?” She looked down at him.

“Do you… like storms?” he asked nervously.

Lapis smiled warmly and sat down on the deck. “Yeah, I do. A lot.”

“Why?”

“Mmm, Homeworld didn’t have a ton of storms like these, but when there were, I was always at full power. When me and other Lapii were sent to battle and it started to rain, we had the advantage. I always felt so powerful and free to do whatever I wanted out there; Homeworld always kept us inside, said we were too precious to lose.” She moved, letting Steven sit between her legs. She wrapped her arms around him. “Water is so amazing Steven, you can do whatever you want with it, bend it into any shape or form. And then it also does this,” Lapis looked up at the water roof. Steven did too. “It’s just so awesome and it’s powerful all on it’s own.” She looked back down at Steven and rested her head on his. “That’s why I like it so much.”

Steven smiled and continued to stare up at all the ripples forming on the water roof. Suddenly, a noise came from the house. “Oh, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet are back!” Lapis ‘tch'ed at Pearl’s name. They both heard Pearl calling for them. Soon, she found them on the deck.

“Lapis! Get Steven back in here now! He could get sick; he’s not like us!” she scolded.

“Oh, please, Pearl, like I would ever get him sick. I’m not stupid. Besides, me and Steven like it out here, don’t we?” They both grinned and laughed and Lapis stuck her tongue out at Pearl, who’s face was literally turning blue.

“Ugh! Fine, I’ll get him myself!” Pearl mumbled something angry under her breath and stomped out onto the deck.

Almost immediately, part of the water roof dropped on Pearl. Steven giggled and Lapis went “Whoops,” as if she’d done nothing wrong. The two got up and Lapis stuck one of her fingers up at Pearl. Steven recognised it as something Lars and Sadie sometimes did at eachother while they were joking around, but he didn’t understand it entirely. They walked past Pearl and back into the house, and at the moment Lapis was the happiest she’d ever felt in her life.


End file.
